The present invention relates to a single driving system for tape loading and reel mode conversion of video cassette recorder, more particularly to a drive system in which a single motor is employed to drive and control the operation of tape loading and reel mode conversion for VCR.
The conventional VCR employs two separate motors, one for loading a tape from a cassette placed in a predetermined position onto a tape path which may include a head drum and manipulating a subloading lever and the other for driving a cam gear that actuates a cam plate to convert operating modes according to the selection of the user.
The employment of two motors in the conventional VCR makes the VCR expensive and uneconomical. Besides, the consequential separate power transmission systems naturally require more components and processes in manufacturing the VCR set and result in not only more complexity but also greater size and weight of the unit to adversely affect to the current trend of compact VCRs.